Descent Into Madness
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: A simple mission turns into a nightmare for our DWMA buddies when Maka falls victim to a witch's curse. Can the others save her in time, or will she succumb to the Madness? Twists, turns, and CronaXMaka. Hold on, cause you're in for a wild ride!


**Hey, Heartless here once again. Took me much longer than I care to admit... This was a request I received about 2 months ago from a reviewer. Hopefully, they like it. And I hope all of you do too! :) And I'm sorry to anyone from the south who is offended by my horrid portrayal of a western/southern accent... Without further ado, I bring you the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the characters.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW~**

* * *

It's a bright sunny day in Death City. The sun is shining in the sky, the birds are singing, and there are no clouds in sight. At the DWMA, four miesters and five weapons stand before a long mirror, border gleaming in the light of the Death Room.

"Hidey Ho, Howdy Do? How's it shakin' kids?" comes the gleeful voice of Death himself.

"Dad, could you not do that?" Kid sighs irritably.

"Anyway, what did you want to see us about Lord Death?" Maka inquired.

"I have a mission for you. It involves hunting down and fighting a very powerful witch. It is going to take all of your combined strength to destroy her." Lord Death said in a serious voice.

"So, what's this witch's name? I'm gonna track her down and beat her myself! She won't stand a chance against the mighty BLACK*STAR!"

"Now now, this is a serious matter children. Which is why I am sending Spirit and Stein with you. This witch, known only as M, is very powerful. She has laid dormant for quite some time, but has recently become active again. She is a formidable foe. M has evaded even myself for years. I remember when I battled against her, right before Maka's father became my death scythe."

*FLASHBACK*

It was a bitter January day. In the depths of the desert lie a small, secluded shack. Lord Death had traveled here in the frigid weather to find someone. This someone was a person of interest in a series of magical murders. He was armed only with a description given to him by the residents of Death City who had only gotten small glimpses of the menacing magician. Lord Death was looking for a woman, a height of about 5'7", pale skin, dirty blonde hair, and a sinister but enchanting smile.  
As he approached the shack, Lord Death heard what could be chants coming from inside. They were faint, so he couldn't make out the words clearly, but they didn't sound good. Steeling himself for battle, he barged in.

"Ah, so you've come for me... Very well. Come, I shall send you into the abyss of madness!"

"This will be the end, for YOU!"

Reaper and witch locked in battle. A silver scythe swung around and collided with an onyx staff. Clangs could be heard as the weapons locked again and again, their owners glaring daggers at each other. The battle raged on as the combatants exchanged blows. Grunts and other noises of pain made their way across two sets of lips. Suddenly, M let loose a blow that knocked Lord Death off his balance and back into the wall behind him.

"Gah!"

The black clad death god slid down the wall and slumped over.

"You know, you were fun to play with, Death. I think I will spare you until next time. Au revoir, mon ami." *  
The woman in the long wine colored robes walked out of the building and smiled evilly. Lord Death took this opportunity to pass out for a bit before making his way back across the desert to Death City and the Academy.

*End Flashback*

"Oh man, how uncool. If she was able to take on Lord Death, then we're in for some trouble."

"You're not kidding, Soul." Said Liz.

"Father, you never told me about this!"

"Oh my goodness, how are we supposed to win against someone that powerful?" inquired Tsubaki.

"That is, again, why I am sending all of you together, plus sending Stein and Spirit with you. I myself would go, but I cannot leave the academy, as you know."

Stein and Spirit walked into the room just then.

"Alright kiddies, ready to go?" Asked the death scythe.

"Yeah! YAHOO!"

"Calm down Black*Star!" Tsubaki hissed trying to get her hyperactive meister under control.

"Yeah, I guess we're ready." Soul said smoothly.

"Then let's go."

Stein led the group out of the room and towards the Academy's doors.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Lord Death whispered.

* * *

The desert was sweltering with a heat that matched the insides of a volcano. The group traveled on foot as they made their way to the abandoned shack Lord Death had mentioned. Apparently the witch had been spotted their once more. Coming upon a small wooden shack, the group stopped.

"Are you sure this is the place, Stein?" asked the red-haired man in a huff.

"Yes, Spirit, I'm sure." came his meister's somewhat annoyed reply.

"Alright, time to devise a plan of attack! Everyone stand back and leave everything to the mighty and all-powerful BLACK*STAR! YAHOO!"  
Maka stealthily reached behind her and pulled a book seemingly out of thin air.

"Makaaaa~ CHOP!"

"Yeesh! What wazzat for!?" The blue haired narcissist yelped, rubbing the brand new dent in his head gingerly.

"Because you're acting like an idiot..."

"I agree. Getting us caught would be so uncool dude." Soul added.

"Shh! Everyone be quiet, you're gonna get us discovered!" Liz whispered in a threatening tone.

Cackling could be heard in the distance, echoing as they stepped through the door. Suddenly, a voice dripping with a seductive venom spoke.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Where's that noise coming from?" Tsubaki spoke.

"Maybe it's a ghostie!" Came Patty's excited cheer.

"Looks to me like the great Lord Death has sent his favorite playthings to my doorstep as a gesture of good will. What a bother! I don't want his useless junk... Oh well, as they say, 'No good deed goes unpunished'. So I guess that means it's time to clean house!"  
A rush of gusting winds whipped through the entryway, knocking the weapons and meisters to the cold, hard, tiled floor.

"Gah!"

"Ouch!"

"EEP!"

The cries of pain echoed on the dark, dank, dusty walls. Maniacal laughter could be heard once more, as a panel on the floor opened up and fog began to fill the room. The large group coughed as the smoke began to dissipate and a sinister shadow appeared in front of them.

"Hello my dearies. Welcome, to your doom!"

Before the group stood a tall, slender woman, draped in dark, wine colored, silk robes. She had long, bold, chestnut brown hair that was loosely curled and eyes that were a sickening green, the color of something toxic. Her skin was dark, rich, and velvety smooth, like the expensive gourmet chocolate that tempts you to eat it. Her legs were long, and led up to hips that curved ever so slightly. Her waist then tapered back in and her sizeable chest curved out once more. Sturdy shoulders peeked out from the fabric of robes that looked to be painted on, tightly hugging the witch's elegant body. The sight of her caused a jolt of shock to Spirit and Stein, making them stop dead in their tracks, which frightened the students. Stein was the first to recover from the shock.

"No, it can't be..."

"Ah but it is. Bonsoir, it's good to see you again, Franken. And I guess you as well, Spirit."

"Wait a second here. Dad, Dr. Stein, you KNOW this loony-toon!?"

"Unfortunately. We used to go to the acadamy together. She was in our class." Explained the newly re-energized Spirit.

"Hello again, Mave Zorida." Stein said cooly.

"Well that was cold. Come on, aren't you happy to see an old friend?"

"Not if that 'friend' is YOU."

"Fine then, you'll all perish. Goodbye!"  
Mave sent an attack at the group, knocking them in different directions across the room and into the walls. As meisters and weapons recovered, they each charged into the fray.

*CRASH* Weapons collided with each other.

*BANG, BANG* Gunshots fired.

*Whiiirrrrr* An attack is charged and...

*Woosh* Released.

"YAHOOOOOOO!" Black*Star jumps from a high shelf, swinging Tsubaki feverently.

*Smack* "GAH!" Black*Star is easily brushed off with a blow to the abdomen, forcing the wind from his lungs.

*Gasp, Gasp* *Thud* Black*Star tries to catch his breath but passes out. Tsubaki lies next to him, unconscious as well. That's two out of Mave's way.

Spirit and Stein charged in and were knocked back by a vicious gust of wind, slamming to the ground. Stein couldn't get back up and was beginning to show signs of his madness. Spirit stayed down and tried to get Stein to keep calm and in control. Only Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Maka, and Soul were left.  
Kid took Liz and Patty in his hands and fired off every round in both their clips, but the witch wouldn't fall. She cackled madly before sending a shockwave of dark energy their way, effectively dealing with them for the remainder of this one-sided massacre. Four left.  
Crona and Ragnarok charged at the witch and managed to get a few solid blows landed. Mave raised her hands in the air, charging up another dark ball of energy. Crona immediately ran to the corner and began chanting "I don't know how to deal with this!" Ragnarok proceeded to pound on Crona's head and call him names. They would no longer be any help. And with that, only two remain.  
It was up to Maka and Soul to finish the job. Mave had been hit pretty hard and was beginning to run out of energy.

"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"

A blue light surrounded Maka and Soul's blade began to grow and glow.

"KISHIN HUNTER!"

"Oh please. You really think the two of you will win with that. Well, you know what they say, 'The bigger they are, the harder they FALL!"

The room flashed white, blocking all vision, and only white noise could be heard. When the lights finally dimmed Soul was out cold, leaving Maka barely standing, face to face with Mave.

"Well, well little girl. Looks like it's just me and you now."

"Damn it! SOUL YOU HAVE TO GET UP!"

"He can't hear you dear... So sorry. Now, all I have to do is get rid of you. But it might be more fun to play with you a bit first."

Mave drew closer and closer to Maka, backing her into a wall. Maka squirmed. This was all way too frightening. Mave's slender fingers begin caressing Maka's cheek.

"How precious. I know just what to do with you, meister."

A dark, sickening aura enveloped both the witch and the student. Maka suddenly started to feel nauseous, and fell to her knees as the thick green fog suffocated her further.

"O vapors of vileness  
O toxins of snake  
Make this blood black  
And poison her in your wake"

With that, Maka too fell victim to the venemous vixen Mave Zoraida. The witch fled, and Sid and Nygus came and rescued the team. They were all brought back to Death City, and watched over in the Academy's infirmary.

* * *

"Oh man, they really took a beating. Didn't they?"

"You can say that again, Nygus. I'd better go report to Lord Death. You stay here and make sure they're all tended to."

"Got it."

"It didn't go well at all sir. Even Stein and Spirit were taken out. Everyone is safe and sound in the infirmary being tended to by Nygus."

"I see. So it is just as I have feared. Something tells me we won't have seen the last of M."

"As soon as someone wakes up, I'll let you know. Maybe they can shed some light on the situation."

A week later, everyone is back on their feet. Everyone except a certain blonde meister. Maka lay in bed at the hospital hooked up to all kinds of monitors.

"What ever that monster did to my little girl was serious. She's fallen into a coma." A tear begins running down Spirit's cheek as he continues. "My Maka, she, she's gonna wake up soon, right Nygus...?"

"I don't know Spirit. Only time will tell..."

* * *

It's almost a month later before Maka wakes up. She seems physically fine, but something isn't right. Everyone from the mission the previous month is crowded around her bed along with Lord Death, Sid, and Nygus. Spirit attempts to get through to his beloved daughter.

"Maka, sweetie, it's Daddy. Are you okay?"

"Who... Who are you? What do you want with me!?" Maka freaks out, practically convulsing, and Stein treats her with a pill to calm her nerves.

"Maka, you don't recall who this man is?"

"No, I don't. I've never seen him before in my life. And who are all the other people in this room?"

"Maka, you don't remember us?" Asked a shocked Liz and Patty.

"How on Earth could you possibly forget a big star like me, Maka!?"

"Shush, Black*Star. Now's not the time." Scolded a very worried Tsubaki.

"Her symmetry is almost as off as her memory... Now if only I could fix her pigtails. Then she would be symmetrical."

"Not cool Kid." The white haired teen turned to his meister. "Maka, it's me, Soul, you know, your weapon..."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who any of you are... Wait... The one in the purple dress... That's Crona right?"  
Everyone stared in disbelief at Crona. How could Maka remember him, but not the rest of them, including her own father?

"Oh, I'm glad you remember me, I don't think I know how I would deal with it if you didn't."

"Everyone, let's let Maka get some rest. There's something I would like to discuss with you all." Stein said.  
They exited the room, and Stein led them to his classroom.

"It seems as though the only people who are going to be able to communicate with Maka at the moment are myself and Crona. The rest of you may send her into a panic attack if you make any attempts at communication. For now the best thing all of you can do for Maka is to keep your distance until we figure out what this is and how to best treat it, if it can be treated at all."

"Wait a sec here, Stein. You're tellin' me that I gotta stay away from my little girl!? I can't allow that! As a Death Scythe, no as her father, I cannot be kept from my baby, and I'll kill anyone who dares get in my way!"

"Even myself...? If I recall correctly, aren't you afraid of my experiments, Spirit? What if I threaten to try some more on you if you go near your daughter? Would that make you stay away?"

"You! You wouldn't!"

"You're not giving me much of a choice here..."

"You just better not try any of those crazy experiments on my baby you bastard! I already think leaving you alone with my Maka is a bad idea."

"You have nothing to worry about. Now everyone leave. Go back to your rooms and try to sleep a bit. I have to get to work on curing Maka."

Everyone dispersed, and Stein headed back to Maka's room. Kid on the other hand, was taking a different approach. But first things first, he's gonna get some rest.

* * *

A few days later, Maka is sent with Crona and Soul back to her apartment. She changes out of the hospital gown and into some comfortable pajamas. Maka pulls down the covers on her cozy, warm bed and begins to drift off into sleep.

Crona decides it would be best to have someone stay at the house to help communicate with Maka, and then Ragnarok volunteers them to sleep on the couch at Maka and Soul's place. Needless to say, Soul isn't a happy camper, but he agrees for the sake of his meister.

"I'm gonna hit the hay. Night Crona."

"Goodnight Soul, and thank you."

"Yeah, whatever."

Soul slammed his bedroom door behind him and flopped on his bed.

"Bullshit, utter and complete bullshit... WHY IS HE THE ONE WHO HELPS MAKA? SHE'S MY MEISTER NOT HIS! GOD DAMN IT! I FEEL SO USELESS!"

Soul slammed and hit walls, threw pillows, and kicked his bed out of sheer anger and frustration at not being able to help his meister. She means so much to him, makes him feel like he's useful, like he's cool. He hates not being able to help her, and so Soul has retreated to that dreaded place. The Black Room.

There's fog around the room and a chill in the air. Soul stands in the room with the crimson and black checkered floor. He hears footsteps on the marble tiles coming towards him.

"Ah, welcome back, Evans." The little devil's voice echoed from the shadows.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

The little devil stepped out into the dull, eerie glow of the candelabra scattered about the room. A baby grand piano sat off to the left of the room's occupants.

"If you're looking for answers, you've come to the right place. But you will have to figure them out on your own."

"Of course, can't ever make things easy, can ya?"

The little red figure laughed quietly.

"No, I can't. Now if you will excuse me, I must tend to something. Maybe tickling the ivories will bring you some clarity. Or maybe it will plunge you further into the madness. You'll never know if you don't try..."

Soul watched the demon turn and walk back into the shadows. He walked towards the monstrous black piano and sat down, mulling over wether or not to play a few chords.

Kid walks as fast as his legs will carry him to the library. He intends to enter the 3 star section, reserved only for 3 star meisters, and begin searching for any information that could help Maka. Upon arriving at the library, he flashes his card and walks up the large staircase to his left. Book after book is pulled untill he gives up. It finally dawns upon him that there is one more section in which he could look. He heads back down the stairs and asks for the key to the fourth floor of the library, once again flashing his I.D. to prove he has permission. The attendant grants him access, and he begins feverently searching once more. A few more hours pass and it's almost midnight when Kid uncovers a book with just what he was looking for.

"Alright, let's see here. Mave Zoraida... That's what Stein said her name was..."

He flips through a few more pages untill he comes across her name in the book. There is a whole chapter dedicated to her and her vile magic.

"Oh no... This isn't good! I gotta warn Soul and the others!"

Kid takes off, rushing towards Maka and Soul's apartment.

* * *

Eventually, Soul decided to just let go and play, but only for a bit. If he felt himself slipping into the madness, he would stop. The red eyed teen pressed a key, and a loud sound filled the air. Long, perfectly tanned fingers began slipping over the keys, a beautiful melody drifting through the sound waves. As Soul played, he noticed the fog clearing. He could make out a feminine figure dancing alone in the distance. Stopping his song, he walked over to her.

"Maka, what are you doing here? Maka, answer me..."

Soul reached out and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. She turned, green eyes blank and distant, and screamed. Loud.

"Maka, what's wrong! Calm down Maka! It's me, Soul! I'm not gonna hurt you."  
The room began to fade and Soul quickly woke back up to Crona banging on his door and Maka screeching for real. Soul began to wonder just what the Hell happened in that room anyway. Both boys rushed to Maka's room and attempted to calm her down. When that didn't work, Kid was called.

"I'm already on my way Soul. There's something I think you need to know. Call Stein and have him come as well. Tell him to bring something to sedate Maka with, seeing as niether you nor Crona have been successful in calming her. I doubt I'll be able to do any better."

"Alright, I'll get right on it Kid. And hurry!"

They hung up and Soul called Dr. Stein. Kid and the afore mentioned professor arrived at the same time. Stein went to work sedating Maka, and Soul came back from the kitchen with mugs of coffee.

"Alright, Kid, you said you had something to share with us?"

"Yes, it's horrible! MAKA'S BEEN CURSED BY THE WITCH AND IT WILL DRIVE HER INTO TOTAL MADNESS!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Soul screamed, jumping up from his chair and knocking it to the floor. He had panic and hysteria in his eyes.

"Soul, calm down. You are going to wake up Maka." Stein said.

"But, my meister could fall into the madness, and I might not be able to save her!" Soul said, slamming his hands on the coffee table.

"We'll find a way to cure her. But we have to hurry. She has black blood from that fight in Italy... That could wind up accelerating things to the point where it may even cause her to take her own life."

"Oh my... This just keeps getting better and better... Stein, you gotta help her, please!" Soul spoke with tears evident in his eyes and voice.

"Yes, please Dr. Stein... Save her..." Kid voice solemnly.

"I'll give it everything I've got." Stein reassured them.

*CRASH* The shattering of glass could be heard from Maka's bedroom. Crona jumped with a start.

"Oh no, what was that!?"

"It came from Maka's room!"

"Let's check it out, Soul." Kid replied.

The boys ran to the room and found that Maka had escaped.

"Oh man this is bad! It looks like it's already starting."

"Do you know what she was wearing? It would help us while asking around if anyone's seen her. We should also split into groups of two. Kid you go with Soul and Crona will come with me. If anyone finds her, call for backup and try to detain her untill we can get her under control and back here." Stein said, trying to gain control of the situation and keep his students calm.

"Got it. She was wearing a white nightgown, and her hair is loose."

"Ok. Ready, Go!"

The groups split off and went out in search of Maka.

Kid and Soul looked high and low through the streets of Death City. Soul on his motorcycle, and Kid on his magical flying skateboard of doom. They looked in every nook and cranny, every alleyway and doorstep. They even went dumpster diving for clues. Kid searched ever rooftop, and Soul looked in all the sewers. Nothing. Not one trace of Maka Albarn. It was like she magically disappeared from the face of the Earth.  
Crona and Stein weren't having much better luck. They checked all of Maka's favorite spots around town and there was no sign of her. They asked around with the people who were still up at this late hour, and not a single one had seen her. The meister was begining to worry even more for the girl who had been his first friend. She had shown him what friendship was, and he didn't think he knew how to deal with something happening to her. Stein also worried for the best student he'd had since joining the teaching staff at the Academy, not to mention that she was the only daughter of his best friend. Finding Maka was top priority.

* * *

Maka made her way through the frigid night air of the normally sweltering desert. She was only in a very thin, very frilly, white nightgown and a pair of pink bunny slippers Spirit had bought her a few years ago for christmas. She was walking for what felt like hours before she passed out from exhaustion. A few hours later, and she woke up in a small shanty shack somewhere out in the Nevada desert.

"Where am I...? What happened last night...?"

A tall man with long red hair swept back in a ponytail walks into the room. He's got bright blue eyes and wears tan cowboy boots. He's dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, an olive green t-shirt, and is wearing a ten gallon tan cowboy hat. The man takes out a cigarette and lights it, leaving it hang in his mouth. When he finally pulls it out, he speaks in a gruff voice.

"Glad to see you're awake. I was beginning to worry..."  
"Who are you? You look so familiar, but I can't quite place it..."

"Well little lady, name's Shinzo Albarn and it's a pleasure ta meet you. Now if I could have the name of my lovely guest...?" The man took another drag of his cigarette.

"Albarn... That's impossible! Dad's an only child!"

"Holy crap! So then you're my twin brother's kid!? He ne'er told me he had a kid, the jerk. Then again, I ain't spoken to him in a couple a years... It's nice ta finally meet the neice I never knew I had." The man smiled gently.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name's Maka."

"Such a purty name. Mus take afta yer mom, cause ya don't look a damn thing like my dog of a brother. 'Ow is the old geezer anyway...? Haha." Shinzo laughed.

"He's okay. I, um, I'm sorry about my rudeness earlier. Dad never mentioned his family..." Maka said in an apologetic tone.

"Eh, didn't think he would. We don't really see eye ta eye. Not since your momma left him. Shame, really. She's a nice lady."

"Yeah, she is. Wait, you're not angry with her for leaving Dad...?" Maka inquired.

"Naw, darlin'. Can't be mad at her for leavin' a cheatin' bastard like him. Told 'im he shoulda cleaned up 'is act, but he didn' wanna listen ta me." Shinzo drawled.

"I see."

"Here, lemme git ya some breakfast an' then we can gitcha back ta papa. Alright?"

"Thank you, Uncle Shinzo. Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Of course, darlin'."  
Maka and Shinzo walked to the kitchen. Maka sat at the small wooden table, in a wooden chair sporting a cushion with a red and white checkered pattern on it. The red-headed man walked to the stove, pulled out a pan, and fired up the gas.

"How do eggs sound, sweetie?"

"Good! I'm starving!"

"I been meanin' ta ask ya, what in the heck were ya doin' in the middle of the desert in nothin' but yer jammies?"

"I...I don't really know... I haven't felt right at all since I encountered a witch on a mission not too long ago..."

"I see..."

Shinzo prepared the eggs and sat down with Maka for breakfast. After they ate, Maka cleaned up and both of them headed back to Death City. Shinzo figured it was time for him to see his brother again, and wanted to make sure his neice got home safely.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Maka! I was so worried about you and I..."

"Hello, Spirit."

"Shinzo... What are you doing with my Maka?" Spirit turned to face his daughter. "Maka, sweetie, this is my brother, your uncle."

"I know, and he found me wandering the desert last night..."

"Thank you for bringing my little girl back."

"Welcome. I also came ta see you, pardner."  
"Hm, come to tell me to get my act together, cause if you have, then you can just leave! I don't need to be lectured like some kind of child!"

"That's not what I came for, Spirit. Figured after all these years, might be a good time ta make amends with ya, or try anyway."

"Why don't you come back to the Academy with me then? Maka, you should head back to your apartment and let the others know you're okay."

"Yeah."

Spirit and Shinzo walked in one direction, and Maka in the other.

* * *

Stein, Lord Death, and Kid are standing in the Death Room as Shinzo and Spirit walk in.

"It's good to see you both. Shinzo, how have you been? Spirit, have you found Maka yet."

"Actually, that's the thing Lord Death... Shinzo found Maka in the desert and brought her back."

"Ah. I see! Well that's great news!" Lord Death clapped his hands together as he spoke, elated that Maka has found her way home.

"Thing is, Lord Death, she's a bit out of it at the moment. Spirit sent 'er back ta her apartment."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, why?" Spirit asked incredulously.

"Crap. This isn't good... " Kid spoke up.

"Why? And why did she run off last night."

"The witch we encountered, Mave. She put a curse on Maka and it's beginning to affect her sanity. That's why she was out in the desert last night, and that's why it's good that Shinzo found her before the witch did." Stein explained.

"So then how do we cure the kid?" Shinzo spoke up.

"You're going to have to go back and confront the witch... Hopefully you can get her to tell you how to reverse whatever it is she's done to Maka." Lord Death said solemnly.

"Then it's settled. We'll head back and take her down once and for all." Spirit resolved.

"I'll call everyone and have them gather here. Prepare yourselves, you have quite the battle ahead of you..."

About half an hour later, everyone assembled in the Death Room, ready for combat.

"Alright, so everyone understand the plan?" Stein asked.

"Sir, yes, sir." Came the resounding reply.

"Then let's head out."

"Don't worry, Spirit, Sid, Nygus, and myself will take care of Maka while you're out."

"Thank you Lord Death."

* * *

Back into the sweltering heat of the desert the group trudged, the hope of helping Maka keeping them all going.

"Hey, so it's really Mave doin' all this?" Shinzo asked Stein and Spirit.

"Yeah. Sorry, buddy. So is that why you're back, to see Mave?"

"No. I told ya, I came to see you and bring Maka home."

"So you won't have a problem fighting your former miester?"

"No, I won't."

"Okay then."

The party arrived at the witch's shack and was greeted by a blast of dark energy. Mave wasted no time attacking her guests.

*CRASH* Sword and wand collided as Black*Star and Tsubaki charged at the witch.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG* Kid fired off shots from Patty and Liz while flying overhead with Beelzebub landing direct hits every time. Mave winced in pain. Stein, Spirit, Shinzo, Crona, and Ragnarok all charged at once in a combined attack dealing massive damage to the ailing witch.

"It seems I haven't fully recovered from our last encounter. And now even my former weapon is rebelling against me. This keeps getting better and better. You might acctually have a fighting chance at beating me!" Mave said before cacking wildly.

"Game's over, darlin'!" Shinzo exclaimed as everyone charged in for one final all out attack. A cloud of smoke erupted as the sparks flew in this heated matchup.

*CRASH BANG BANG CLANG WHIIIRRRR POW BAM SMACK BANG BANG BANG BANG SMACK CRASH BOOM CLANG WHIIIRRRRZZZZZ POW SMACK BANG BANG BOOM CRASH SMACK CRASH*

In an instant, it was all over. With her dying breath, the witch spoke.

"The only hope she has is a kiss from her true love. But with her so out of it and all of these handsome young men fighting for her, it may be nigh impossible to find him. Hahaha, it matters not whether I perish here, you won't be able to stop what I've set in motion!" Mave Zoraida took one final gasp, and expired.

"We have to get home and figure out who it is that Maka loves."

"I definitely have a problem with this, but I have a bigger problem with losing my precious baby girl... So JUST THIS ONCE, I WILL ALLOW HER TO BE KISSED." Spirit said with a sigh.

The team left the witch's lair and sped home to save Maka.

* * *

Now back in the Death Room, Lord Death, Sid and Nygus were brought up to speed.

"So that's basically it." Stein informed them.

"I see. Sid, could you and Nygus please bring Maka here. I believe she has a cure waiting for her." Lord Death beckoned in a sing-song tone.  
Nygus and Sid escorted a struggling Maka to the center of the room. Soul looked pained, but was the first to speak up.

"I like to think that I know my meister as well as she knows me... This is super difficult to say, but I believe that Crona should do the honors here... She always had a... fondness for him that she... never showed to anyone else, and Hell," Soul turned to Crona. "I think it's safe to say she... loves you..." Soul fought hard as he could to conceal his pain, but Tsubaki sensed it and discretely rubbed his back comfortingly.  
Crona stepped towards Maka and cleared his throat.

"Um... I... I don't know if... I can do this..."

"You have to... please... save my little girl..." Spirit begged. Everyone stood silently shocked at the words that left his lips. His brother squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. Ragnarok took this as the appropriate time to make himself know.

"Just do it already ya freakin' wimp!" He forced himself, and subsequently Crona, forward causing Crona's lips to land on Maka's. Crona pulled away, embarrassed and everyone stared at Maka. The green of her eyes brightened and her twisted smile faded to a slight upturn of the lips. She felt weak and almost collapsed in Crona's arms, but she began to show signs of recovery.

"We should take her back and let her get rest. Sid, help me move her to the infirmary."

"On three, 1, 2, 3."

Sid and Nygus picked up the blonde meister and carried her to a bed in the nurse's office. It was the next day when she woke up.

"What the heck happened to me? Everything's all fuzzy in my mind, and I have a massive headache. Why do you all look like you're seeing a ghost?" Maka questioned slowly, clutching her head.

"We're just glad to see you're awake. Soul said.

"OH MY POOR SWEET MAKA! DADDY'S HERE YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY! I'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU!" *WHACK* Shinzo gave his hysterical twin a good, swift chop to the head.

Stein explained everything that happened over the course of the last month and a half to Maka. She paled and winced, tears forming in her eyes. Soul squeezed her shoulder and ran circles on her back with his thumbs, relief evident on his countenance. When Stein got to the part about true love's kiss, Maka's face turned beet red as did Crona's. Soul stepped away from Maka's bedside and Crona took his place. Soul, now standing next to Tsubaki, smiled gently at the pair. Maka did something nobody expected. She leaned in and kissed Crona, who proceded to chant "I don't know how to deal with this..." over and over. Everyone shared a laugh at that and then decided to leave and let Maka rest.

The next day, Maka was released from the hospital, and Crona was the one to escort her home. It was a brand new beginning, and one that they would make the most of.

* * *

**Yay! Happy ending! Hope you all enjoyed.  
**

**HeartlessRockstarXIII signing off~**


End file.
